Yamanakas Are a Pain
by Whalefox
Summary: Team 8, Sakura and Ino are sent on a mapping mission. Sakura, Shino and Hinata go on ahead to help out a genin team while Akamaru, Ino and Kiba are left at their campsite. And while talking Kiba discovers that the Yamanakas telepathy is kind of a pain to deal with. Not to mention embarrassing. Kibahina, KibaxHinata This is NOT an Ino bashing story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Yamanakas Are a Pain**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE MISSION BEGINS**

Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Akamaru were heading towards the Hokage's office after their morning training session. They were informed by their sensei, Kurenai, that Tsunade-sama wanted to see them all for a mission debriefing for their latest mission.

"I wonder if we're going to have to beat some big, bad ninja's ass for trying to steal some artifact from a feudal lord. Or maybe protect some really cute princess who will eventually fall in love with me. Or, hey, what if it is a mission to protect some-"

"Kiba. One should not discuss these hypotheticals as if they were in fact fact. Why? Because one would then get their hopes up only to have them crushed when their real mission does not measure up to these theoratical standards that their hopes have invented," said Shino, without even bothering to look at Kiba while saying this.

Kiba ran ahead to stand in front of Shino and yell at him while pointing right at his face. "Shino! Stop talking like that! Is it so hard to say that the mission will probably just suck!? Come on say it with me! The. Mission. Will. Probably. Just. Suck," Kiba said with exaggerated pauses so Shino would repeat after him.

"Kindly remove your fingers from my face. Why? Because if you don't I will break them and one should refrain from such childish behavior when in front of the Hokage-sama's office."

Kiba looked behind him to see Hinata standing in the doorway of the building. "May-maybe we should go see what Tsunade-sama wants from us be-before we um...discuss the um... content of the mission Kiba-kun and Shino-kun." Kiba smiled inwardly, only two stutters and two ums. She was getting better. And her waiting in the doorway reminded him of how he saw couples waiting for each other after a mission for their significant other to come home. He blushed at the thought before shaking it from his head. He put up his chin with a smug smile and threw his arms behind his head. "Yeah we better go before I have to beat up Shino anymore."

"I highly doubt that you would ever win against me. Why? Because you're an idiot."

And thus began Kiba's rant about how he could wipe the floor with Shino's ass from the entrance of the building up to Tsunade's office to up until Shino knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade was at her desk with Shizune and Tonton on her right and Sakura and Ino on her left. "Ah, good. I have been waiting on you three-" Akamaru barked, interrupting Tsunade. "Sorry, you four. I have a mission for you six."

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama. Us si-six?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, you four,Sakura and Ino are to go on a mapping mission. You see-"

"A mapping mission! That's it. Well shit, guess Shino was right again!"

"Kiba, I would like to inform you that one should refrain from such crude language in front of Tsunade-sama and in front of ladies. Why? Beause-"

"Shove it, Shino!"

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly to get the two boys to stop bickering. "Yes, a mapping mission. We would like to edit our current maps of the forest surrounding Konoha in case anything has changed since the last mapping mission and to make the necessary changes to the map and transfer the changes to a new map."

"If I may Tsu-Tsunade-sama, may I ask why Sai-kun is not on this mission with us? He is the best with pen and paper out of our age group."

"Because he's with Gai's team helping them map out the south-western portion of the forest. You have the north-eastern section and Ino's calligraphy is quite nice, and as such she will be in charge of the mapping while you three will help compare the map to the actual landscape and Sakura is going in case of any major injuries that may occur."

"Wait a second. Isn't Ino a medical ninja? Shouldn't she be able to help us with anything that happens? Why do we need two?"

Sakura stepped forward. "I'm going because there have been rumors that there is a band of thieves in the area that we have just sent a genin group to investigate and we are to meet up with them to help them in case they may need it and in case they have sustained any injuries and we will have Ino using her chakra in order to act as our sensor so you four can focus on the landscape."

"Oh."

"So you all are to head home, gather your materials for the mission and met at the front gate by no later then 6:30 this evening. Understand?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" They all departed afterwards.

"So, do you guys want to grab some lunch before we head home to get our crap together for the mission?" Kiba asked as they headed out of the building.

"I would Kiba, but I promised I would do a quick sparring match with Naruto. He's been getting on my nerves lately. Ever since he's learned how to control Kurama's chakra and his sage chakra at the same time he thinks he can take on anyone. So I need to give him a few good punches to show him who's still the best on our team." Sakura smiled and headed off to the training grounds.

"Sorry, but I managed to finally get Shikamaru and Chouji to agree and help me train on using my sensor abilities and telepathy in battle so I can't waste the chance. See ya'." Ino walked off to the Nara estate as she waved behind her head.

"No," Shino simply stated before walking towards his house.

"Well, how about you Hinata? Lunch? My treat?" Kiba asked with a hopeful look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Sure, Kiba-k-kun." Hianta smiled.

Kiba's smile returned after faltering at her stutter when he saw hers. She was too beautiful. How Naruto only seemed to notice her when she was facing potential death astounded him. Maybe he just liked girls that put him in his place.

"So where to? Your pick."

"How about barbeque?"

"Sure."

The two sat down at their table. " So do you want a speciality dish or an all-you-can-eat buffet?"

"All-you-can-eat, please. I'm kind of hungry after training this morning. "

"Sure. Thristy at all?" Kiba asked while looking over the menu.

"Water's fine."

Kiba couldn't help but smile and blush behind his menu. Two sentences and no stutter and he was here having lunch with his crush. It might not have been a date, but come on, even Hinata had to know something was up when he sent Akamaru home without him, even if the restaurant said no dogs. He's fought that policy before so why not now.

He managed to get his blush under control so he could order their buffets without Hinata asking him what was wrong. Screw the smile. He always smiled and it made her smile, which made him smile even more. The last time she caught him blushing it was after him and Akamaru had helped her with fighting on the water.

* * *

He had stripped down to just his boxers and she had on a black t-shirt and shorts so that their clothes wouldn't get wet from when they got knocked down to prevent them from getting sick. Akamaru had just landed a quick blow on Hinata knocking her under and Kiba had to go grab her as Akamaru had, as they found out later, accidentally dislocated her shoulder with his attack. So once he resurfaced with Hinata, he noticed how the water dripped down her face, making it shine, how her shirt clung to her curves and how her long hair splayed around her face and covered parts of it didn't do a thing to her beauty. And then she woke up, noticed she was cradled in his arms and gasped as she realized her eyes were staring right at his abs and blushed. She pushed away and fell down while Kiba reached out to grab her to prevent her from crashing. She looked up after hitting the ground and saw Kiba blushing with his hand stretched out help her.

"Kiba-kun do you have a cold?"

"Huh, what? No." Hinata still made him get dressed, go home and make his mom and sister promise to make sure he stay in bed and get better.

* * *

They still didn't let him live that one down.

"This is nice. I think I will enjoy the mission as well."

"Why? It's just some stupid mapping mission with the chance to round up some no-name thugs."

"We-well, I have not gotten the chance to go on a mission with both you, Shino-kun and Akamaru-kun in awhile and it will be nice to have Ino-chan and Sakura-chan along as well."

"So you're excited for girl talk?"

"I guess you could say that." Hinata looked over at the front of the restaurant at the clock. "Kiba-kun I think it is about time we left to prepare ourselves for the mission. How much do I owe you?"

"I told you it's my treat, hurry on home."

"Thank you very much Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled as she left to get ready.

Kiba couldn't help but smile like a lunatic from him paying for their lunch, to packing up his stuff for the mission, through getting made fun of by his mom and sister for his non-date date and all the way to the gates when he met up with his teammates for the mission.

"You're late Kiba."

"Shut up Shino. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamanakas Are a Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Author's Note****: **Hmmm, first one of these I've done. I apologize with this chapter. It got away from me and I tried to salvage it and it didn't go nicely. This was the best I could get it to come out as. I apologize. The next one should be much better. Once again, sorry. Also I think I made it so it seems that Kiba was hit in the head with a brick as a baby, but oh well, you can't always fix everything. Try to enjoy.

**Chapter Two: We Should Split Up**

"Okay, this is where our section to map out starts. Lets set up some markers to keep this place in check." Sakura grabbed a kunai and made a small petal shaped indention in the tree nearest to her.

Ino pulled out the old map of the forest and made a marking on their location. "So, what should we do now? It's getting kind of dark so scouting out this area won't be possible, or at the very least I won't be able to mark the map at all."

Kiba leaned back against a tree and sighed, "Guess we could set up camp and have dinner and get up A.S.A.P. tomorrow to start the survey. Lets just try to get this done quickly so we can go back and get a good mission."

"No. You guys can stay here if you want but I'm going to find that genin team and see if they need any help."

The other five looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Why Sakura?" asked Ino, "Tsunade-sama said to help if we come across them. They won't learn anything if you go and do anything for them."

"Ino," Sakura looked over at her best friend with a fierce determination in her eyes, "I understand that, but as I said, I'm going to go find them and assess if they need help or not. After what happened with my team, I'm not taking any chances with them."

Hinata looked up at Sakura, "Umm...Sakura-chan? I-If I may ask, wh-what happened to...to your team?"

Sakura's face grew grim, "We were assigned a C-rank mission that in truth was at least an A-rank. We faced off against one of the strongest Swordsmen of the Mist and a kid who could create and manipulate ice. We all almost died. And then you know about what happened during the first Chunin Exams we participated in."

"Fine, if you feel this strongly about it I will come aid you. Why? Because you cannot see in the dark and you might lose your way if you are in such a state and my insects will help with tracking down the thieves."

Sakura looked over at the bug user and smiled, "Thank you, Shino. I know I'm overreacting but I just have to make sure."

"I'll go to. My Byakugan will help locate the genin team quicker and help with navigation through the forest."

Kiba sat up quickly at that. "What? We're sent on a mapping mission and you three are going off to fight. That's not fair, let me go!"

Shino looked over at him. "No. First of all, Hinata and I were the first to agree to aiding Sakura in this endeavor. Secondly, you and Akamaru are a team; and although you two can battle separately, it would not be wise to leave our camp with just Akamaru and Ino. Them keeping shifts in a two-man cell in not a plausible thought. So you will stay and help Ino set up camp."

Kiba glared at Shino. "Fine!" He crossed his arms. "But don't expect me to be happy about it. Just hurry and get back so we can get this retarded mission over with."

"Whatever. Shino, Hinata, lets go."

"Yes."

The three went off deeper into the recess of their section of the forest. After they had left, Kiba started setting up the tent while Ino made a fire pit. She looked over at the irritated tan ninja and petted Akamaru who had been helping her with digging the fire pit and smiled.

"You know, Akamaru, your partner is an idiot?"

"What was that Ino?"

"Just telling Akamaru how stupid you are compared to Naruto."

"What!?"

* * *

"Thanks guys for coming along with me,"

"It-it's no... no problem, Sakura-chan."

They had already located the genin team and the enemy bandits. They were only about one hundred meters away from the enemies, but as Sakura had said she only wanted to keep an eye on the genin team and said they would only intervene if necessary.

"I will place a bug on each of them and on the team from Konoha. That way we can keep tags on them if it takes them too long for us to keep watch over them."

Sakura sighed. She walked over to a small patch of flowers by the base of a tree and cut them. "It sucks but as of right now, we can't do anything. So might as well make some salves with this. Plus, I'm famished. Lets grab some fruit."

* * *

"How the hell am I stupid?" Kiba was fuming at the fact that Ino had said that he was dumb as Naruto.

Ino sighed. "Would you like some meat boy? Huh, would Kiba like some meat?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Shut up with that! I'm not a dog dammit!"

Akamaru barked. "No offense to present company."

"Kiba, you're an idiot. You have done nothing but complain about this mission, despite the fact last week you were bored at having the whole week off since everyone else was on a mission. Then you hear me and Sakura are coming on this mission with you and you seem to have a problem with us coming along. You have fought with Shino almost the whole time. The only one who you haven't gotten mad at is Hinata. And before you say anything, need I remind you that I am a Yamanaka?"

"What of it?" Kiba asked glaring at Ino. God was she annoying.

"Lets see, if the blushing and smiling wasn't enough, we've seen you protect her on more occasions than almost any of us have defended our own teammates in similar situations. Heck, Hinata even told me how you jumped in front of her before during practice to block a kunai Akamaru had thrown at her. But, back to my original point, I am a Yamanaka. You know the clan that specializes in mind based jutsu? As in, besides forcing my consciousness onto another, sensing people and transmitting mental messages to people, reading minds..."

"And?"

Ino smirked at Kiba. _"God, what an idiot."_

"And...would you like to know how I honed that specific technique?"

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes out of irritation. He was tired of all of these questions. "How?"

"I read all of my friends' minds. So, now do you get it?"

"Not really, you've read my mind. So wh-" Kiba's question was cut short when he opened his eyes and saw her evil smile.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I did and still do when I get bored. And I could tell her if I felt like it."

"You wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's not your place."

"Really, so you don't her to know about the dog leash, the maid outfit, the-"

"Ino. Please don't." Kiba's face was flushed red, hiding his tattoos quite well. His eyes were huge with fright and looking towards a caterpillar on the ground.

Ino laughed. Kiba humiliated was quite an adorable sight. "I think she'd think you were cute if she saw you right now. However, if she knew why you were like this, she might have a different opinion. But then again with her thoughts on Naruto, I doubt that she'd notice you. I wonder if she's ever thought of him like that?" Ino threw her hands up and shook her head from side to side.

"Shut up," growled the dog ninja. It was a purely feral growl as if he were a wolf defending his territory. "She might like that idiot, but don't you dare say she's had any sexual fantasy about him. She would never have anything like that cross her mind."

Ino looked at the angry teen standing across from her as she finished up the fire pit. "You do realize I know her opinion on you as well. And who's to say she's never thought of you that way as well?"

"That's not funny. If you really could read minds you would know that those fantasies don't matter. She could just be there and I'd be happy. However, to say she's done anything similar with me in her mind to what I've done with her in my mind is a disgusting thing to do. Don't give me false hope of our relationship ever growing into something more than it already is between us."

"Who said I was giving out false hope. You are very much so her type. Plus, she's not the type who would avoid you if you just confess to her. You know better than that as well. And she does like you whether she knows it or not."

"If she doesn't know then how do you?"

"It's in her subconscious. Plus, she's been trying to stop loving Naruto so much these last few months. She knows it won't happen. He loves Sakura and she's too different from her to meet his "standards" as she said...or I guess she thought."

Kiba continued glaring at Ino. "Why are you bringing this up? Is it because you just want to be a bitch or something? Let me tell you, if it is, you're doing a stand-up job."

Ino laughed. "No, I want to get you two together. I think you'd make a cute couple and that way I can make a good buck in the betting pool."

"Betting Pool?"

"Yeah, me, Tenten and Chouji got bored on a mission and started a pool on who would get with who. Sakura, Naruto and Lee got on in the action when we got back."

"So you betted on me and Hinata getting together?"

"Kind of. I said you two would become girlfriend and boyfriend. Tenten and Lee thought you two would be friends with benefits. Naruto and Chouji said you'd be a pussy, to quote Naruto, and never ask her out. And Sakura said you two would get married and have three kids."

"I'd never pull a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am on Hinata. I'm gonna kick their asses!"

Ino facepalmed. "Hey idiot, if you're that worried about it, prove them wrong and let me cash in on it. Sakura won't get the money until Hinata has a third kid with you and then I'd have to pony it on up. And as I don't want that to ever happen, I'm getting you two to be a couple on this mission, one way or another. "

Kiba looked over her skeptically. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't." She smiled before gathering some fruits from the tree she was under.

"Fine, I'll trust you for now. But I'm telling you, if you pull any of your usual shit I'm gone." _"God, mind reading. Thank God not all Yamanakas are like this bitch,"_ Kiba thought to himself.

"HEARD THAT!

Kiba cringed. Yep, he hated Yamanakas at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: ** Still don't own Naruto. Also, sorry to you Ino lovers out there, she comes slightly mean in this part, but I assure you it's just her teasing Kiba. I'd do the same in her position and don't act like you wouldn't either. So I hope you enjoy.

**Yamanakas Are a Pain**

**Chapter Three: Advice for Pansies**

Sakura sighed to herself in relief that following morning. The genin team they had been trailing had finally encountered the band of thieves that they had been assigned to track down and bring back to the village. The worst that the thieves had done was give the female genin a shallow slice across her back. She fought back a giggle when she saw the two young boys fighting over who got to administer first aid to their fellow teammate. She couldn't blame them, she was a cute girl. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail behind her tanned face. Her eyes reminded her of Ino's, only a lighter blue. There was a small chance she was a Yamanaka, she'd have to ask Ino later. The boy who seemed to be the leader of the mission had short, spiky blond hair in a fohawk style. He had bright green eyes which would have been nice if not for him scowling at his other teammate who seemed to have won the battle for treating their female companion. He had messy brown hair, big brown eyes and tan skin. He kind of reminded her of Kiba, if he wasn't so feral looking in the face and minus the tattoos. She smiled at the sight of the leader still arguing with the other boy who had a large grin on his face as he placed a sterilized bandage on his teammate's back.

"Well, you guys let's go. They seem to have it under control."

Shino nodded in agreement. "It would be wise to return sooner rather than later. Why? Because, Kiba and Ino are not a good combination on a mission alone. This is because they are both too headstrong to listen to the other one."

"I'm sure tha-that Kiba-kun and...and Ino-chan will be al-alright Shino-kun," Hinata added in.

Sakura looked back at her two friends with what appeared to be a slightly worried look. "I actually agree with Shino, Hinata. As it is right now, Akamaru is probably the most level-headed out of those three."

"PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!" Kiba was holding his face in his hands in irritation and stress between him yelling at Ino to just stop talking for once.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong. As far as I can tell you like Hinata and you won't tell me why. I'm just curious is all." Ino looked back at him and smiled.

Kiba lifted his head out of his hands just enough to glare at the girl who was sitting on the log opposite him. "You can read minds, can't cha? Why not try that again you invasive bitch."

Ino just kept on smiling.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Is it because she has big boobs. I wouldn't be surprised if hers got bigger than Tsunade-sama's one day." Ino kept prattling on, ignoring Kiba.

Kiba kept on glaring at her.

"Hmmm...maybe it's her butt. Are you an ass guy Kiba. 'Cause if so, I have to tell you I don't think Hinata is the type who likes a good spanking."

"Please shut up." Kiba rubbed his hand over his face. How was he going to get her to shut up."

"I know she's got a nice face but for some reason I think that is too profound even for you. It's got to be either the T or the A. Which is it?"

Kiba's glare resumed until he smelled familiar scents. He jumped over to clap his hand over Ino's mouth.

"They're coming back, so please, please, just shut up? Please?" It may have been asked as a question, but his eyes showed that there was no other option for Ino.

Ino pulled back from Kiba's hand, locked her mouth and threw away the key. Kiba couldn't help but notice the evil gleam in her eyes. He didn't think this would end well. However, his teammates and Sakura entered the clearing at that moment ruining his chance to ask her what was going on in her head.

Ino turned towards the group. "So, how did the search-and-rescue go?"

"Fine. By the way Ino, did one of your clan members become a genin recently?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think she might be a heartbreaker. But yeah, the team took care of it themselves without any aid from their instructor. So how have things been here at base camp?"

"Lousy."

_"Oh come on now. We had fun. Hehe."_

"Shut up Ino!" Kiba exclaimed, already having reached his limit for the day. Hinata looked over at Kiba.

"Ano, Kiba-kun, Ino-chan didn't say anything."

"Yeah she did. She just said, "Come on now. We had fun. Hehe." Just like that. Didn't you?" He pointed at Ino.

"Of course not. A whole night with just you as company is not my idea of fun," she scoffed at him. "Akamaru was fun to hang with though." The dog barked in agreement as she patted his head.

_"But messing with your head is even more hilarious, Mr. This Mission Will Suck."_

Kiba glared at Ino, and when he saw the evil twinkle in her eyes, he knew what she was playing at. She wasn't going to win this one.

Shino stood at the edge off the clearing against a tree. "Shall we begin our mission yet? It will get us done quicker so we will be able to receive, as Kiba calls them, awesome missions. Also as Kiba seems to have some issue with Ino and his hearing. If it is at all possible would you exam him Sakura? It would be disadvantageous to have an ally who is hearing things that are not in existence."

"Sure, come here Kiba."

"I'm fine."

Sakura sighed and walked over to him and dropped down to his ear and put her fingers to the top and bottom to at least get a check on it. "Nope, nothing with this ear...This one either." Kiba stared straight at Ino and glared at her when he saw her smile at his predicament. Phase One of one up Ino was to start in one...two...

"So, you think I'll have three kids. Why is that Sakura?" Kiba whispered in such a low, deep voice that Sakura blanched when she heard it. She looked around, no one else had heard him say that. "What are you talking about Kiba? I've never said-"

"Ino told me about the pool last night." His voice still a whisper. "Why three?"

Sakura dropped her voice to a whisper as well. "Why did Ino tell you about that? It was supposed to be a secret."

"Does it matter why?"

"Well, yes it does to be quite honest with you."

Kiba sighed. He didn't want to embarrass himself, but Sakura was a great starting point to bring Ino down. "She's apparently been reading everyone's thoughts and was telling me how she wants me to get with Hinata so she could win the pool between you guys. But as far as I can tell, yours is the least likely to happen. So why three?"

Sakura sat down to talk to Kiba. "Because, for some reason I've always pictured you two with two boys and a girl. You're both from multiple child households, she has a great nurturing instinct and let's be honest, you'll forget protection one day and *poof* here comes a baby."

"I'm not that stupid. But, I would like to make Ino lose and who better than to you. Since you're rivals, it will be even worse for her."

Sakura looked at him angrily, "That's why you would marry someone? Just to get back at someone for making fun of you?"

Kiba quickly waved his hands back-and-forth in front of him. "No,no,no. I do lo-like her and would love for that to happen. But with her adoration of Naruto, do I stand a chance any ways? It's pathetic really, she likes him so much that she's oblivious to my feelings any ways and would probably just faint out of shock. No thank you."

Sakura rewarded that comment with a punch to the head. "Get up you pansy. Ino and I are going to teach you how to win Hinata over. Meet me during my shift tonight with Ino. We'll help you out." Sakura walked away to smack Ino. Apparently she has been victim to the telepathy tricks before and knew what was going on. Or she was just pissed off that she told Kiba about the bet.

Kiba smiled to himself. They would help him win over Hinata. Wait a second could he trust them? Sakura, he could. He knew that. Ino on the other hand, not a chance with this.

Kiba snuck out of the tent he was sharing with Shino and Akamaru to meet up with Sakura and Ino at the lookout post.

"So what did you wanna teach me Sakura?" Better to just get it out of the way as soon as he could.

Ino looked over at him and smiled wide.

"Welcome, Kiba Inuzuka, to A Pansy's Guide to Getting Laid."

Sakura glared at Ino. "Shut it Ino-pig, you agreed to take this seriously."

"Yeah, yeah. So Kiba, the question of the evening is how to get Hinata to like you. Now you have some obstacles that we must point out to you. Sakura, if you will."

"Thank you, Ino. First off, as you said earlier, you said she likes Naruto. So the question is how to get her off of him. If I were willing to be a complete and utter bitch, I could always ask him out and you know he'd say yes. But I'd have to do it in front of Hinata so that she would be heart-broken and run off crying and you could go run off to comfort her, giving you major guy points."

Kiba sat more attentively when Sakura finished her plan. "Really, she'd like me if that would happen?"

His answer was in the form of Ino smacking him upside the head. "No you moron! she'd find out that you knew it was a trick and probably hate you as would Naruto for playing with his heart and then they would hate Sakura as well. And as I have dibs on hating Forehead, I can't allow that."

"So what do you do?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Do you have any idea how similar you are to Naruto? Both physically and personality-wise?"

Kiba scoffed at the accusation. "I'm nothing like that retard."

"That retard who beat you with a fart."

Sakura glared at Ino. "Ino, keep it up and you'll be back in Konoha in five seconds and no non-broken bones. Got it." She turned back to Kiba. "What you need to do is get some free-time alone with Hinata. Whenever you two aren't on missions try to hang out with her, eventually with her attraction towards tan, spiky-haired, face-marked, fanged, loud, noisy, trouble-making, cheerful, joking guys with a thing for canines, will make her confused whether or not she likes you. So after a week or two of this, when you two are training with each other and it is either one) hot or two) you are training on water, take off your upper clothing. Physically, your build is a lot like Naruto's and you're decent looking so I'm fairly certain she'll start to blush at least a little at first, but don't overdo it or call attention to it. Say you're training on water, take off your shirt and shrug when they look at you and say "I'm out of clean clothes so I don't want this to get wet." Got it?"

"So, basically, seduce her like any other girl?"

Ino giggled. "No, I've heard your pick-up lines before, don't use those. Hinata ain't no two-cent whore. Just be yourself."

"I've never used a pick-up line on a girl before, how do you know the ones I kn-... I hate you so much."

Ino just smiled. Sakura sighed and continued on. "Secondly, you'll have to ask her out for a meal, your treat, after training one day that she blushes really bad and stutters just as much as she used to with Naruto. So one of your shirtless days. While on the date, treat her nicely, make her laugh, I think she thinks you're funny. Ino?"

"She does every so often for some reason. Must be due to her liking that idiot for so long, no good sense of humor."

Sakura continued on, "Then you will walk her home, leave Akamaru at home for this date but if all else fails tell him what's going on and send him home before you walk her home. And now for Ino's part of the plan."

Ino's smile brightened up. How it brightened up so much at night surprised Kiba. She must have a strong whitening toothpaste. A really, really strong one. "Phase three of getting you Hinata is for you to take a week long mission without Hinata, preferably with a girl she could see as a rival for you, so Sakura's out since she would think something might happen with you and she might have a chance with Naruto. Then Tenten doesn't seem to be the type who could be interested in you. She thinks you hate me, so no jealousy there, so you might have to go with some other team than you are accustomed to. Sucks for you, just make sure the girl is cute. Also, no Naruto or Shino on this mission. She'll think Naruto and you'll talk about her and you'll increase his attention towards you. As for Shino, it would be suspicious that you two and not her would go on a mission. That also rules out any big scouting mission as you three would go together on that type. Make sure it's a C-rank so she won't worry too much but just enough. This time away from her will give her time to process her feelings and me and Sakura can drop some hints about you leading her to liking you more."

Kiba looked uncomfortable. "I'd feel bad playing her like that just to get her to like me that way."

Ino laughed. "She likes you Kiba, she just doesn't know it yet. She has it so buried under her conscious mind she doesn't notice it due to her infatuation with Naruto. Trust me."

"You can read a people's subconscious?"

"Remember the war, I did a pretty damn good job of showing memories and all that to an entire army, fine-tuning that a specific person is not that big of a deal. So you aren't tricking her, you're helping her realize a different set of emotions she has."

Sakura looked at Kiba who still seemed uncomfortable with the situation. "Kiba, if you don't want us to drop hints to her we won't, but would you be opposed to us asking how she feels about you being on the mission? It will give us more insight."

Kiba looked up at the starry sky and the crescent moon hanging in the middle of the clearing's sky. "I guess that would be fine. But, I do have one condition. She," he pointed at Ino," is not to do any of her mind shit on Hinata, got it?"

Both girls nodded. Sakura sighed at the other two. "Get to sleep you two. Remember Kiba, you're the next shift. "

The other two shinobi got up to head towards their tents. As they headed back and Sakura continued on watch duty, not a single one of the three noticed the small black bug fly off into the direction of the boys' tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I realize Shino is OOC in this chapter, but admit it you love it. Sorry it took so long for this update, but between House of Hades, Pokemon X, The Savage Blue the World Series and Playoffs, work and other general business I just haven't really wanted to write anything, no inspiration. But I got a bit of the bug back so hopefully you'll enjoy.

**Yamanakas Are a Pain**

**Chapter Four: He Is Now My Steed**

Kiba sighed with relief. After a week of walking through the forest, climbing up and down cliffs and trees and an unfortunate incident in a creek where Shino had fallen on top of him, much to Ino's amusement, they had completed their mission only to find that the only big topographical change they had to make was a mudslide took out a few meters of woods. He was now walking back towards the village with the three girls a couple feet ahead of him chatting about who knows what and Akamaru next to him. And as pleasant of a trip back home it could have been, two cut girls in front of him, a gorgeous angel as well, his best friend next to him and beautiful weather, it was all marred by on simple thing that ruined the entire situation. And that was Shino riding Akamaru home.

"Come on Shino. I understand you won the bet but do you really plan on riding Akamaru home the whole way. He needs to rest too."

"Unfortunately I cannot do so as per our bet he is my steed to ride whenever I wish for the remainder of the day. Why? Because you foolishly thought you could catch more fish than I. You have brought this shame onto Akamaru alone."

Kiba glared at his teammate as his brain was not coming up with an argument to counter what the Aburame had said.

"Hey if you two boyfriends are done making out back there maybe you could help us carry back all this stuff." Ino shouted behind her at the two boys.

"Maybe if you didn't pick every other flower that we passed we wouldn't have so much "luggage" to carry back," Kiba responded to the blonde. Seriously though, she had three bags full, Sakura had another three and Hinata had two.

_"Hey moron, if you didn't quite catch the hint, take Hinata's bags. Seriously didn't your mom teach you how to be a gentleman?"_

Kiba glared at Ino before marching up to Hinata and taking her bags.

"You shouldn't have to carry these," Kiba looked at Hinata and then at the other two kunoichi, "these two are the ones who picked all these herbs, not you."

"Oh, Kiba-kun, yo-you don't have too, it's my...it's my pleasure to do it."

Kiba smirked at Hinata before taking the bags out of her hands. "Well, this is my pleasure." He promptly took both of the bags and hung them onto Ino's arms.

"What the hell, Kiba?" Ino growled at him.

"You know exactly the hell, Ino." Kiba smiled at her as Sakura started laughing.

"Onwards, you plebeians. My steed needs rest and we have short while to go before we reach our destination."

The four other ninja looked at each other. Sakura spoke first at the sight as Shino passed between them on Akamaru, "What just happened? Did Shino just call us plebeians.?"

Ino shrugged, "Better than peasants, at least plebeians sounds fancy."

After another half hour they reached the gates of Konoha. Sakura looked over at Ino, "Ino want to go to Tsunade's office to report, we can drop off the herbs while we're there and spare these guys the trouble.?"

"Sure, why not?" Kiba grew worried when he saw the sly smiles on Ino's and Sakura's faces.

"If that is the case, my steed and I shall ride home. He shall return to his pitiful owner after sunrise. Good day." Shino took off on Akamaru once more.

"You filled the whole goddamned creek with your bugs! Fishing in it would have killed me!" Kiba shouted after him.

Hinata giggled slightly at the exchange between her teammates, causing Kiba to smile.

"So what are you up to tonight Hinata? Any plans?"

"No. I was going to head to the training grounds to practice a bit and then return to my house for dinner."

"You need a training partner? I mean I don't have anything else to do," Kiba lolled his head to the side looking up, acting as though he was going out of his way for her before smiling back at her, "Plus Shino has Akamaru for the night. And I could use some training any ways."

"That would be fine Kiba-kun. What were you planning on training on this evening.?"

Kiba looked up in though for a second before Ino's and Sakura's advice came to his head. "We could do some projectile training? And then finish up with a quick spar?"

Hinata nodded and the two made their way to the training grounds.

* * *

"So could you manage that sometime next month, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked her mentor after her and Ino had finished their mission detail and gave her the medicinal herbs that they had collected.

Tsunade leaned forward putting her hands together to rest her head on it. "Let me get this straight, you want me to hold off on a C-rank mission for Kiba so that he can go on it while withholding any mission from Hinata until he returns and to add a "cute" female member to the mission in order to make Hinata jealous? And neither of you see a problem with it?"

"We understand that it is quite unorthodox Tsunade-sama but it is in the name of true love," Ino explained to the Hokage.

"Really, in the name of true love? It's true love because Kiba likes Hinata. I'm sorry but I have to say I never knew that true love was one-sided. So then doesn't Hinata truly love Naruto? Or that Naruto truly loves you, Sakura? You're teenagers, none of you understand true love. Lust? Yes. Crushes? Yes. Liking someone so much you can't live without them? Well, you all claim that you do. But no, you don't get to use the true love card here. Give me a convincing argument or I'll have you both go on a mission that involves cleaning cow manure."

Ino stared at Sakura before starting her argument.

"Tsunade-sama, as you know I am from the Yamanaka clan whose specialty is mind-based jutsu such as telepathy. As such I am capable of reading thoughts, whether they are conscious or unconscious and am capable of finding out all I need about a person on a whim's notice. And as Kiba admitted to both of us that he likes Hinata, I did not have to read his mind to figure that out. As for Hinata, I was curious as to why she likes Naruto and upon further investigating I found out that she is attracted to Kiba although she is not aware of it and becomes quite confused as to why she'll blush once in awhile around him. As such there is the possibility of true love to be found between the two and it would be a crime to waste an opportunity like that. No one should not have to live without exploring all the possible romances that they could have."

Tsunade glared at the girls. "That was not an explanation as to it being true love so now I guess your next mission is to-"

"There's a pool going on whether or not they'll get together!" Sakura quickly interrupted. She didn't want to play the gambling card but she wasn't going to pick up cow manure for anyone.

"Hmm...not an explanation for true love but I'll bite. What's the payoff?"

"60,000 ryo," responded Sakura.

"Fine I'll do this mission assignment crap but I want 10,000 ryo on them going on a date and nothing coming out of it, got it?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The two kunoichi left Tsunade's office.

Tsunade smiled to herself. "This will be interesting."

* * *

Kiba had shed his leather jacket and laid down on the ground under the nearest tree. Sure the girls had said to wait a bit after wooing her before he started stripping but considering that they had returned to the village at noon and he had basically ran around his house throwing all his gear on his bedroom floor and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and raced towards the training grounds. He really didn't want to be late. He had decided to make use of the time and had done some warm-up exercises and speed training, so they'd forgive him for being hot. Plus it was only his jacket, not like he was going full-on shirtless. Plus girls liked some mystery right? Never mind that she's seen him shirtless on numerous occasions but what's that got to do with anything in his plan.

"Hey, Hinata," he turned his head to look at his pale teammate who was washing her face by the river.

"Yes, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba's heart did a little flutter when she looked at him with water streaming down her face and a small smile on her face. He looked back up at the sky and sat up to cover up his, ahem...excitedness, before finishing his previous thought. "I don't mind sparring with you, but next time can you go a bit easier, my leg is still numb from that last attack."

"I injured you that badly, Kiba-kun? I'm so sorry, ple-please forgive me." Hinata ran over to him and made eye contact with him, a pleading look in her big pearl ovals. Kiba was seriously going to need to jump into that river soon if she kept on being so adorable.

"N-n-no Hinata-chan." _"Seriously,"_ he thought to himself, _"Hinata-CHAN?"_ "I'm fine, just make sure to do that next time we run up against some asshole ninjas." He grinned at her showing off his canines.

Hinata sat down next to him determined. "Well, at least I can fix up your leg. _Byaku_-"

"Wait!" Kiba shouted at Hinata. He might be okay with her seeing him without a shirt on or in his boxers but there was no way in hell he was letting her, at least if he had a say in it, use her Byakugan on him while he was in current state, especially when the injury was in close proximity of what he didn't want her too see...at least not yet. "I'll just take off my pants."

* * *

Chouji had no idea what he had walked in on. He had headed to the training grounds to practice his staff techniques and ninjutsu. The sight in front of him though was too great and funny to ignore. Kiba was in his fishnet shirt, leaned up against a tree with Hinata leaning over him, hand on his leg by a certain spot with Kiba pulling down his pants rather hurriedly. He couldn't see their faces, as Hinata's was obscuring Kiba with their position and her hair covered the side he would have been able to see. Chouji decided that it wasn't right to stay and watch these two, but who hasn't given into their curiosity now and then. Plus, Hinata liked Naruto, so what had Kiba done to get her to touch him like that?

* * *

"Arghh!" Kiba grunted through clenched teeth as Hinata shot a surge of chakra up his leg, neutralizing the previous numbness. He inhaled deeply after she was done. "That wasn't fun."

"So-sorry, Kiba-kun. But it would have been less painful if..if you, umm didn't flex your leg while I was repairing it."

"Sorry, I guess I was more tense then I realized," he said with a small laugh. In truth he had flexed his leg to impress Hinata, but apparently that didn't work. Kiba sighed, "Well, thanks for that Hinata, wanna go grab some grub?"

"Sure, Kiba-kun. Where to?"

"How 'bout Ichiraku?"

"That is fine with me."

* * *

Chouji watched as the two headed off towards Ichiraku. He decided to follow them to Ichiraku after a few minutes had passed for three main reasons. Reason One: He wanted to get to the bottom of what just happened between Kiba and Hinata. Number Two: He wanted to ask Kiba what he thanked Hinata for. It had to be good, seeing as how red Kiba was in the face and that with both of their tracking abilities combined, neither noticed him there. And finally, if he didn't follow-up on this potential gossip and Ino found out, he'd never hear the end of it.

He was almost at Ichiraku's when he heard Kiba yell out, "NARUTO!"

Chouji picked up the pace. There was no way this wouldn't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If you're reading this and think otherwise...yes I will take extra large fries with my order.

**A.N.: **Besides craving McDonalds, I'm slighty happy with this chapter. Sakura is just playing the part, Naruto''s not a dick, Hinata is shy, Kiba's an a-hole, Sai's emotionless and Chouji's funny. And yes this is a Kibahina fic, but I do like Naruto and he would do this, plus I figured some of you probably like Naruhina a little for some reason. Also there's a typo somewhere in this one, that I can't find again, so if you find it and let me know so I can fix it, it would be much appreciated.

**Yamanakas Are a Pain **

**Chapter Five: In Which Sakura Goes Ballistic**

"What the hell, Kiba?" Naruto plucked his finger out of his ear after having Kiba shout right into it when he saw him.

Kiba looked away, flushed with embarrassment at what he had just done in public in front of Hinata.

"Sorry 'bout that, I thought you were on a mission and guess I was just shocked to see you here," was the lame excuse he came up with.

Naruto gave him a dirty look, "So you're screaming my name? I mean, I know I'm awesome and all, but geez, you miss me that much. Either way what are you two doing here and if Hinata's sick why isn't she resting at home?"

Kiba looked over to see Hinata blushing deeply and looking at the ground. Kiba sighed at the sight of Hinata being embarrassed being around Naruto. "She's fine Naruto, she just got a little overheated at training, so I decided to bring her over here to cool down a bit." He knew by Hinata clutching the back of his sleeve that she was thankful for his covering up for her.

"Naruto, you said we'd meet up here at seven, why are you here so early?" Sakura walked into the ramen store with a bag of supplies.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I just got really hungry and decided to have a early snack. I'm only eating one bowl." Naruto began to explain to Sakura before she shook her head.

"All you do is eat ramen, if you keep it up you're going to be fat and Kiba here will be getting all your girls," she flashed a cute smile towards Kiba, causing both Naruto to scowl at him, Kiba to blush and to add more to Kiba's blush, Hinata to pull harder on his sleeve pulling herself closer to herself.

Naruto looked up, pouting, "Yeah right, the day the dog boy gets more girls than I do is when Sai stops talking about dicks."

"Did someone call for me or for my opinion on Naruto's microscopic penis?" Sai walked into the booth holding a bag of groceries. "Ah, Naruto, Sakura. I thought that we were not to meet until later this evening for dinner. If you do not mind, I must take these groceries home before the milk and ice cream spoils and then I shall return to dine with you both." Sai turned to leave as quickly as he came in.

Kiba looked over at where Sai had been standing, "Well, that was weird."

"He tends to do that Kiba-kun." Sakura looked over at Kiba with her eyes half-lidded and a sly smile on her lips. Naruto really, really was not enjoying all the looks that Sakura was giving Kiba and decided to speak his mind.

"Hey Kiba, stop flirting with Sakura, you and Hinata obviously are involved somehow so stop trying to get Sakura too!" Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at Kiba who glowered at him.

"What are you talking about, Naruto!? Me and Hinata are just friends! And I haven't even said hi to Sakura yet you idiot." Kiba began to get into Naruto's face as he yelled back at the blond ninja.

Sakura looked over at Hinata who seemed terrified of the scene in front of the two girls and decided to make it work to her benefit. She really wanted to win that bet. She walked up in between the two boys and pushed them apart and gave Kiba a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. He was going to hate her for this later, but if her plan was going to work out, she had to speed this up and her plan was pretty foolproof, plus she could always get Ino to get Shikamaru to help iron out the kinks in it later. She looked at her teammate with a look of disgust.

"I told you Naruto, if all you do is eat ramen, no girl will want you."

"Sakura-chan, why are you being so mean?" Naruto looked like he was about to cry at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Well, if all you eat is ramen, one you'll get fat and no one will want an overweight Hokage who can't defend themselves. Two I'm not dating a bigger guy, when I obviously can get guys with this type of bod." She pulled up the front of Kiba's jacket and shirt to rub her hands up his abs. "And three, you'd just tasted like ramen when you kiss someone and I like fruit and yogurt."

Naruto glared at Kiba. "But Sakura-chan, I'm not bigger and my body's much better than Kiba's. Look," he unzipped his jacket and lifted up his black undershirt to reveal his chest and stomach to Sakura, Kiba and Hinata. Kiba was appalled at seeing Hinata blush at Naruto's shirtlessness but was soon brought back to the world when the owner, Teuchi, kicked them out of his restaurant for indecent exposure and behavior.

"Oh, poopy, Kiba-kun where can we go for dinner. I'd like to have dinner once with a sexy piece of manmeat." Kiba wanted to object but Sakura's hold was too strong and soon he was being pulled away from Hinata, who he had left in the company of Naruto, who at the time of his departure was trying to show how much sexier he was than Kiba. The last sight he saw before being dragged out of his range of vision was Naruto ripping off his undershirt and what seemed to be him yelling at Sakura at how much better looking he was than Kiba.

* * *

Chouji had to make a decision, follow Sakura and Kiba or stay and watch Naruto and Hinata. He decided to stay with Hinata and Naruto as Ino would be able to get the info out of Sakura.

* * *

"Seriously Hinata! Why doesn't see think I'm good looking? Sure Kiba's an inch or two taller than me, but still, I'm better looking than him right?"

Poor Hinata was about to faint at being in close proximity to a shirtless Naruto and him asking her to compliment his physical appearance. "I-I...umm, I don- I don't kno-...umm I'm not sure Naru-Naruto-kun." Hinata was close to toppling over.

"Hinata!" Naruto had to grab hold of her before she passed out completely. She felt herself against his chest and began to flush even more. "Wow, Kiba was right, you are overheated. We have to get you out of your jacket so you cool down a bit."

It was official, Hinata was going to die as the boy she had admired for so long began to unzip her jacket and take it off for her. Maybe it was not the most ideal situation but one step at a time, right? And then she remembered that her shirt wasn't thick and besides the cold breeze that was blowing this evening she was pulled back up against Naruto and she began to heat up even more, negating the effect of the wind. And then she was picked up and gasped.

"Sorry Hinata, but if I let you walk home like this I'm pretty sure Kiba would kill me if your dad didn't." Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto carrying her bridal style and smiling down at her, with those bright white teeth and deep blue eyes. She felt her blush coming back up and so she looked down...and she was now staring straight at his chest and she knew there was no hope of fighting the blush. But her brain did pick up on one thing Naruto had said.

"Wha-what umm...do yo-you mean Ki-Kiba-kun would umm... kill you, Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down at her and laughed, a warming laugh. Seriously, if she wasn't already dead, she would be soon from overheating her brain. "Come on Hinata, you're smarter than that. Even I can tell he likes you."

"What!?" Hinata turned so fast that she knocked Naruto down, causing him to fall down on top of her in an incredibly awkward situation. Naruto on the other hand didn't read the situation and kept right on talking. "He looks at you like I look at Sakura, how Sakura and Ino used to look at Sasuke, how Asuma-sensei looked at Kurenai-sensei, Ero-sennin did with O-baa-chan. Also he didn't like the attention that Sakura was giving him. And neither did I. But looking at you right now-"

"Umm, Naru-Naruto-kun..." Hinata had to look away, his constant stare while talking, those whisker marks, that ramen scented breath...Sakura might have been on to something with that ramen breath thing.

Naruto sat up and pulled Hinata up to sit as well. He put his hand behind his head and flashed her a big smile, "Sorry 'bout that Hinata. Didn't notice that. Thank God you said something, if your dad came along or Ki-"

"He does- he doesn't;t li-like...umm me Naruto-kun."

"What?"

"Kiba-kun doesn't like me. We're...we're just teammates."

Naruto fixed his gaze on the lavender haired kunoichi. "If that's the case then Kiba's a moron. You're a cute girl. Really weird, but your whole team is, but you're cute. If Kiba doesn't like you, I can assure you that he is either blind or gay. And since he's a ninja that just leaves-"

"He's not gay." Hinata shook her head.

"How do you know? I mean if he doesn't like a cute girl like you?"

Hinata really did not want to have this conservation again, it was embarrassing enough with two other girls, she would not be able to talk about it to Naruto. "I just know.

"Okay, Hinata let's get you home then."

* * *

Naruto had to run like a bat out of hell when he dropped off Hinata. Evidently not wearing any clothing on his upper body, carrying a jacketless Hinata bridal style with her jacket slung over his shoulder was not something the leader of the Hyuuga clan wanted to see this evening. He hightailed it to Ichiraku's to retrieve his shirt and jacket and started to head home until he saw Sai walking up to the restaurant and greeted him.

"Hi, Sai, I have a quick question for you before we eat."

"What would this question be Naruto?"

"Do you think Kiba likes Hinata?"

"I know that you are an idiot Naruto but I thought that even you would have noticed that he has an amorous attraction to the Hyuuga heiress."

Naruto stared angrily at Sai. "I was asking, you prick, because after I told Hinata that she said Kiba only liked her as a teammate and she would know better. I was just confirming my suspicions."

Sai took a seat at the stand, "Could it be perhaps that Hinata just does not want to see the attraction that Kiba has for her due to her liking someone else?"

Naruto put his finger to his chin in thought and then shook his head. "No, Hinata's too easy to read, someone would've noticed if she was still hung up on someone."

Sai shook his head at his teammate. apparently even Hinata confessing her love to him in the fight against Pein wasn't enough to get it through to him, that he was the reason for her being scared that Kiba might like her.

* * *

After an hour and a half scolding from her father about how it was uncouth and unbecoming for the heiress of the Hyuuga clan to come home in such a manner and then changing into her nightwear, a white t-shirt and navy booty shorts, Hinata sat on her bed and started to think about what had happened that night. Sakura hitting on Kiba and being extremely rude to Naruto, Kiba blushing at the whole situation and seeming to be wanting to bash Naruto's face in and Naruto wanting to fight Kiba and walking her home, shirtless on top of it. However, she did have to admit she was slightly irked at Sakura rubbing her hand over Kiba's hot, tanned abs and...what was that. Kiba was her teammate.

_"Kiba likes you Hinata,"_ Naruto's statement rang through her head. But that was ridiculous, surely she would have noticed if he liked her. Right? But it would explain quite a bit, Kiba taking his shirt off at practice. _"But it' been hot every time he does it,"_ her voice of reason argued. Kiba flexing his leg muscle earlier that morning. _"He said he wasn't relaxed so it was probably just an accident," _the voice continued. Him treating her to meals the last few times they've gone to lunch together. _"He was just being polite."_ Hinata giggled to herself. Kiba being polite wasn't what a voice of reason or logic should come up with as an excuse for that one.

Maybe Naruto had been right. Maybe Kiba does like her and if that's the case then how long has he? How long has he felt like she does around Naruto. She was a terrible person for not noticing. But she liked Naruto, so she should make sure to make sure she could let Kiba know that she didn't see him that way as well. But, did she not see him that way? She likes spending time with him, he's cute, he has Akamaru, they get along, he has an adorable smile (especially when he shows off those fangs), those red triangles on his cheek made him slightly hotter (hmm, Kiba's tattoos and Naruto's whiskers, she might have a thing for guys with facial markings). But it was Kiba, her teammate. But did she like him like she liked Naruto? She had no idea. She had to think about this over some ice cream.

* * *

Chouji was up in the tree outside of Hinata's room and watched her as she left. She really shouldn't leave her window open if she's going to talk to herself. He had to leave and get this gossip over to Ino A.S.A.P.


End file.
